


survey corps uniforms suck a lot

by Natem8



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M, i cant write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natem8/pseuds/Natem8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its 1:30 in the morning.</p>
    </blockquote>





	survey corps uniforms suck a lot

**Author's Note:**

> Its 1:30 in the morning.

After a particularly exciting day of fucking up titans outside the walls with the Survey Corps, Eren and Levi find themselves in a rather embarrassing situation!

 

"You have been at this for ten straight minutes, Eren." Said Lance Corporal Levi, who was sitting on the edge of his bed in just those tight white pants, leaning back lazily.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault these uniforms are so complicated.." Eren huffed, fumbling with one of the many belts that adorned his body. He had rid himself of the stupidly long boots, his jacket and poncho or whatever the Survey Corps 'uniform' is, and he had been working on freeing his hot and bothered body from its restraints.

 

"I've offered to help you six consecutive times." Levi said in a bored tone, really just wanting to get to doing the flesh pretzel tango with this titan boy. 

"Don't nag me." Sighed Eren, or rather whined. Because he was a whiny little shit sometimes. Right now was a time. With a raging boner trapped in those forsaken pants, Eren continued to struggle with his none-too pleasing striptease for Levi. 

Levi sighed for three minutes straight, and then raised one of the 3D Maneuver Gear blades to one of the remaining belts on Eren, and sliced it off.   
"You're fucking dumb." He said before grabbing the titan shifter and proceeding with the master plan of owning that ass.


End file.
